


The Hated Coffee Date

by TheMeanestStorm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coffee AU?, First Kiss, First story, Home in the woods, How Do Tags Work?, Human bill, I mean a lot of swearing, I said Dipper was a Teen he's graduated but not starting collage yet, I said Dipper was a teen, JJBean, M/M, Slight swearing, from a prompt in my grade 12 writing class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeanestStorm/pseuds/TheMeanestStorm
Summary: In which Bill is human and likes coffee way too much. Dipper is an angsty teen, who also likes coffee too much.... and maybe he likes Bill too.





	The Hated Coffee Date

Bill could tell Dipper didn't want to be there. From past events and an accident, he had become human, he was sickened by this form it wasn't as useful then his normal, triangular form. At least he looked good, tall with a medium build, one blue eye and the other, covered with a triangular eye patch, his hair was half blond and half black, and the darker part of his hair was shaved. Although of this good looks, his clothing couldn't say the same. He always wore the same suit, gold and black like his hair, followed with black dress shoes and a black cane.

"Ahem, I didn't know you liked coffee, Bill."

Dipper Pines, he had grown since he saw him last, he was 18 now and it showed, he was tall but skinny and awkward, still wearing his stupid blue and white pine tree baseball hat, along with a blueish grey hoodie, an orange t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, as well as well-worn red Converse. He was also carrying a laptop bag that hung on his right hip.

"Believe it or not Pine Tree, most demons like coffee. Why? Does it bother you?" Bill said with a smirk. "Even if it does, I'm still drinking it anyway." He grabbed his coffee filled JJBean cup and pulled a chair across from Dipper.

"It doesn't bother me, it's just weird." Dipper pulled out his own chair, hanging his bag on the edge. The two both sat down, coffee cups and cookies on plates were placed, the lighting dimmed, giving the coffee shop a romantic glow. Mini tea lights were lit in mason jars, Dipper's face flushed, knowing it was all of Bill's doing. But still, he hoped he didn't notice the red cheeks. However, Bill did.

"What an unexpected turn of events, and it wasn't even me. It must be destiny or something." Bill grinned deeply, sliding his hand over Dipper's. "You know Pine Tree, you don't look too bad." He sang, rubbing circles over the top of Dip's hand. He gave an evil smirk "Maybe I could persuade you to come home with me."

Dipper immediately pulled his hand back, "Yeah, fat chance." He quickly grabbed his cookie, taking a bit, and a sip of his latte. "Why did you even ask me for this date anyway? It's not like you like me." Dipper taunted in a confident tone.

"See the thing is Dipper…" He trailed off, Dipper was astonished Bill was even using his real name,"… I actually do like you." Saying that was a time bomb for Bill. He grabbed Dipper by the collar, pulling forward, their noses were touching, foreheads connected, both of their faces were flushed, Bill moved forward, their lips almost touching.

"Nope." Dipper pulled away, quickly standing up, grabbing his bag as he bolted out the door. He kept running, all the way back to his home in the forest, "The Mystery Shack" was passed down to him and his sister, Mabel Pines. He reached the front porch, pulling out his keys, shaking he dropped them. "Shit." He bent down, scrambling to get them.

"Such profanity, Pine Tree." A cocky voice called from behind. He turned to see Bill. Bill looked down, almost shyly. "I'm sorry Dipper; I shouldn't have forced myself on to you. It was quite rude of me, I'm so sorry."

Dipper walked down the stairs, looking at Bill before hugging him. "It's okay." Bill breathed in deeply, pulling Dipper in tighter. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

"So where exactly are we going?" Bill asked curiously, tripping over a root.

"A special place." The two sat down on a thick log. "This is my favourite place in the forest." Dipper winked, fixing his sitting position.

"Not to be rude, but why?"

"I had my first kiss here." Dipper smiled.

Oh….OH, is he doing what I think he's doing? Dipper moved closer, their arms were touching, his face was so close to Bill's. Dipper took a breath before closing his eyes and closed the gap between the two. 

Dipper was the first to break, smiling at Bill with wet lips "How was that for you?" guessing it was demon's first kiss. 

"It's good, it was good." Bill stuttered, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

"Hey Dipper." 

"Yeah?" Dipper looked into Bill's eyes. 

"Wake up" 

"What?" 

The yelling of Mabel's "Wake up" shocked him from sleep. "Wake up sleepyhead! My glitter pancakes are almost done!" 

"Shit" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey YALL! So I wrote this one shot like 2 ish years ago. Although it's a one-shot I really want to make it into a multi-chapter. If you want me to do that let me know! :) 
> 
> I feel rusty..... so excuse my shit writing skills and grammar for awhile till I get my bearings again.


End file.
